Distraught Seasons in Hyrule
by Simdork the author
Summary: Somehow, the seasons are out of order again, though now it's in happening in Hyrule and a kidnapped oracle is not the source. My first serious fan fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous unless I'm a more popular writer than I think.  
  
READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, SOME IS IMPORTANT.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempted serious Zelda fic. I hope it's not to bad. An odd sight inspired me to write this story. One autumn morning while I was waiting for the bus, there was frost all over the ground, but still many leaves on the trees. Some frost got on the leaves and they were falling like rain. So, picture this, you're staring down a frosty road and you see burning red leaves falling with light "thumps" while you're waiting at the bus stop. I had some choices; I could be scared to death, I could not care, or I could begin to think up a fan fiction. Obviously, I thought up a fan fic. This takes place while Link is 13 and the seasons are disorientated again. Also, I have the entire Zelda games takes place on the same planet, just being different continents and countries. I've only played GBC Zelda titles, but I have cheated a bit through Majora's Mask and attempted to play Ocarina of Time, but gave up before the first boss. So my Zelda knowledge is a bit small. I hope it won't effect the story. Please, if you know any big story moments from Ocarina of Time or any earlier game tell me about them, since all of my information comes from strategy guides. Try to enjoy.  
  
Distraught Seasons in Hyrule  
  
Link had just returned home to Kokiri Forest after combating Veran and Onox. He decided that a good night's sleep was in order. He was awoken at midnight by horrible thunder. He looked out the window only to see it was snowing while there was lightning. Naturally, this slightly jogged him.  
  
Link: What in the name of Biggoron is going on here?  
  
Link thinking: Well, there's only one time anything even SIMILAR to this was when Onox kidnapped Din, oracle of seasons in Holodrum. But that can't be. With the Essences of Nature, the Maku Tree can defend against any evil to protect Din and the continent of Holodrum. I should wait until morning and use the ocarina of time to ask the Deku Tree before he died.  
  
The next morning many years ago:  
  
(A/N: I call all the people from this time "young" whatever. Just to let you know.)  
  
Link just teleported into his own room a few years ago (A/N: Hee hee! My word checker is going through heck trying to make sense of that.).  
  
Young Link: WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DEKU TREE!  
  
Link: Um, hi. I'm you from the future. Don't mind me, or you, or, uh, nevermind.  
  
Link left young Link in the dust as he ran to the Deku Tree, but before he got there, young Mido got in his way.  
  
Young Mido: Hey, no-fairy-boy, you can't see the Deku Tree. Have you gotten taller?  
  
Link: Shut-up, you stupid jerk.  
  
Link picked young Mido up by the shoulders and chuck him the other way.  
  
Young Mido: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M THE LEADER OF THIS SOCIETY!  
  
Link ran strait to the Deku Tree just as young Link walked up to young Mido.  
  
Young Link: Uh, did you just see someone that looked a lot like me?  
  
Young Mido: That's it! From now on I'm going to be extra mean to you!  
  
Back with Link, he was just coming to the Deku Tree.  
  
Deku Tree: I know why you have come here.  
  
Link: Good, can you tell what, uh, will be going on.  
  
Deku Tree: Actually, I am already being weakened by Ganondorf's evil powers and if you go any farther back in time, you'll trigger an event that'll destroy all time and space. Though, can still tell you some information. What you saw isn't result of a kidnapped oracle of seasons, but it will have the same effect. No, it is caused by brute magical strength from an unknown source. You must return to your on time stop the evil being before irreversible damage takes place. It's almost already happened. I will contact the sages, oracles, and other magical trees to help you on your quest. Maybe you'll get lucky and the gods will also help. Now go before it's too late!  
  
Link: Um, okay.  
  
Link whipped out the ocarina of time and teleported back to the his time. Sadly, he teleported into two feet of snow, now remember he's not wearing pants, but a kilt.  
  
Link: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deku Sprout: Oh my!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Good? I hope so. Please review so I can see if I can even try being a serious writer more than this one story. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've read the Book of Mudora on The Legend Of Zelda: The Grand Adventures website. It explained OoT, Majora's Mask, and all the way to the death of all the sages and Link 1. To get this strait, not only is my story wrong in the sense that it's on one planet, but also it's all one Link instead of three generations of Links. Still, all info is certainly accepted for the Zelda games. Please review and tell me if I can make it for another serious fan fic or if I should only do ones with at least part comedy. Thanks for reading, fans. Do I have fans?  
  
Distraught Seasons in Hyrule Chapter 2  
  
We join our hero as he teleported into two feet of snow next to the Deku Sapling while wearing his usual kilt.  
  
Link: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Deku Sprout: Oh my! My ears!  
  
Link thinking: I need to go seek Princess Zelda for advice.  
  
Later, Link and Zelda were talking about the recent events at the castle.  
  
Link: .So the Deku Tree told me that the Oracle of Seasons for Hyrule being kidnapped isn't the cause of it, but just brute magical strength from some undeterminable character. My guess is Ganondorf is back and pissed. Either that or the Majora's Mask is back.  
  
Zelda: But either is impossible. Even when Ganondorf was revived from death, he wasn't strong at all. He died again through exhaustion and old age. Also, the Majora's Mask shattered. You can't get much more dead than being cut up and being spread around the planet. None can come back or possess the powers to change the seasons at will, but it is happening. By now, a good bit of the crops for this year have been destroyed. The only plant survivors are the underground and underwater plants of the Goron and Zora tribes as well as some lucky ones that are in spring. So you must get into action. You'll need the Ocarina of Time, I can sense that. Do you still remember all the songs you have learned.  
  
Link: Of course, I'd never forget.  
  
Zelda: Good, that'll save a lot of time. All of your items are still safely stored within the castle. But, something isn't right. All villains after doing something like this would usually send an army to finish the job sooner in order to speed everything up.  
  
Just then, a guard ran into the room. He seemed scared beyond exhaustion.  
  
Guard to Zelda: Your Highness, armies of numerous monsters are breaking through the town walls. They're made up of Stafos, Dark Links, and are lead by Phantom Ganondorf. They also have a number of dodongoes to flush out the survivors. Now, if you will excuse me, I've been hit.  
  
The guard collapsed on the floor dead to reveal a sword wound in his back left by a Stalfos.  
  
Link: Zelda, where's my weapons? If I can get behind the on coming troops, I can follow their path of destruction.  
  
Zelda: Follow me!  
  
Link followed Zelda through the dimly lit corridors of the Hyrule castle. Turn after turn, the echoing of the combat outside got quieter. Link simply assumed that they were going in the opposite direction of battle, but really, it was caused by going deeper and deeper under magical spells and locks. Every now and then Zelda stopped and chanted a spell or walked through a hologram wall or other tricks including some finger print and iris analysis of our if not later century created through magic. But finally, they reached a museum like room proudly boasting the arsenal of the Hero of Time. Just beyond this room and a couple of the strongest spells possible was the Triforce sitting with all its godly glory and power. You could sense its greatness from the room Link and Zelda were in.  
  
Zelda: I hope you understand that you can't use even part of the Triforce in the event that the evil being will manage to take it from you. You can only use your usual arsenal. Also, there's a secret passageway that I will show you to take you to Kakariko Village. From there you'll be able to get to the back of the army. I will stay here and help defend the castle.  
  
Link quickly grabbed all of his items including a number of blue potions.  
  
Link: So where's the passageway?  
  
Link, once again, followed Zelda as they raced across the castle. By the time they reached the passageway, the town walls had given out and all the citizens were moved back to the castle entrance except for the locals who bravely volunteered to help the royal army.  
  
Zelda: Before you follow the trail, alert the Goron and Zora of our attack. They should send reinforcements. If the trail following idea doesn't work out, go to the crossroads of the countries and find reinforcements elsewhere!  
  
Link: Yes, Zelda. I'll try my best.  
  
He kneeled down and began to crawl through the small passageway.  
  
Zelda: Be careful! _____________________________________________________________ A/N: Good? I hope to enter the lands where Majora's Mask and the Oracle games took place. If you're lucky, and I make this story long, I may have Link's Awakening in here, but I don't know any other Zelda games. Any ideas will be welcome to be reviewed! Also, has anyone noticed that young Link went from slightly baby fatty in OoT, in shape in Majora's Mask, and finally lanky in the Oracles? Odd. Well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy my writing. 


End file.
